"Kiki"
Test because wikia is being a butt Kiki's World Katherine's realm is not a pretty place. Not in the slightest. A futuristic realm where non-human creatures scrap by to survive and do unsavory deals in "The Bowels" while the humans live high up in there bubbles on "the Point". Kiki's History Born to a crackhead hooker elf mother and a sleazy used car salesman of a father who was never there, Kiki had to turn to the unforgiving streets to try and escape from the prison of her family's tiny one room apartment. It didn't take long for the little elf to get the shit kicked out of her for her big mouth and learn the ways of the street. She became a petty thief, stealing whatever interested her. She made a bit of name for herself, a punk ass kid who was a pain in the ass. She often would proclaim to those on the street that she wanted to fight the injustice of her people, that humans were evil and told anyone who would listen. This piece of information easily fell into the lap of vampire named Justinian, along with the word that the damn elf stole a fat load of cash from one of his minions. One night when she was heading home from Elven Class at the local center, the vampire appeared before the elven child and offered her a new life or else. She eagerly accepted it and was knocked out by the vampire and taken away. She woke at an abandoned warehouse in south side of the city. Startled, at the new surroundings, foggy headed and extremely weak from whatever drug the vampire used on her, Kiki tried to escape. The vampire reappeared, stopping her and explained to her that this was start her new life, that she should forget her past. Katherine changed her name that night to be "Kiki". Justinian quickly molded her into quite the swiss army knife: spy, dealer, and thief. She learned everything and anything from Justinian whom she nicknamed "Fangs". He discovered due to her elven blood that she seemed to have knack for magic and taught her the forbidden arts. She lived a life of training during the day and causing "trouble" at night. She loved it. However, when she was in her late teens a three-gang shoot-out caused her wake up from her little dream world. She never will forget the blood splattered across the pavement under the dull street lamp of her fallen comrades, the disappearance of "Fangs", and the bullet deep in her right thigh. That day as she was taken away to the healers, she swore to never allow her kin to fight like that again. She managed to had enough savings from her street days and the "word" of a "friend" to get a degree in Criminal Justice from a "forward thinking university" in the city that allowed creatures like herself. Kiki become a Private Eye whom investigates cases involving non-humans. She had dealt with zombies, vampires, aliens, mermaids and other beings throughout her career. She was on her way to work when she was sudden thrown into Amras, confused and trying to understand why there was astroturf with fake trees in the subway station. Kiki's Approved Skills Find out IC! Character Basics: Facts - She speaks in a terrible thick accent that is ever changing, making it extremely hard to understand her unless you have some knowledge of modern slang. - She smells of vanilla and tobacco, often can be seen smoking. - She has a set of daggers on her right thigh with her at all times. - For those who can sense magic, she has some extremely powerful stuff. Rumors "I cannae understand 'er at all." "I don't know how she keeps her hair bright pink or the metal in her face. She's a tough old bird, and isn't afraid to yell at anyone." "Oi, did ye see 'er with the smoke shop owner? M'thought she was with 'at Kylar bloke."